Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 November 2014
01:52 Link plz. 01:52 WAIT WAHT 01:52 EFFING 8.1 STANDARD?!?!?!?! 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4bFKTvGwC8 01:52 I'm still outdated with 8.1 Lite... ._. 01:53 Oh dat.. 01:54 You have to close all GameMaker tabs before patching it. 01:54 Yeah, i once tried that and it BSOD-ed my computer. -_- 01:54 ._. 01:55 It worked perfectly for me. 01:57 Wb. 01:52 EFFING 8.1 STANDARD?!?!?!?! 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4bFKTvGwC8 01:52 I'm still outdated with 8.1 Lite... ._. 01:53 Oh dat.. 01:54 You have to close all GameMaker tabs before patching it. 01:54 Yeah, i once tried that and it BSOD-ed my computer. -_- 01:54 ._. 01:55 It worked perfectly for me. 01:57 Wb. 02:08 . 03:08 Wb.l 03:31 Hello. 03:31 olleH 03:08 Wb.l 03:31 Hello. 03:31 olleH 04:57 Hello. 05:04 hai Rx2 05:05 http://sandbox.yoyogames.com/games/117035/download TOO MUCH COOODE 05:05 . 05:07 Hmm 05:07 YES 05:07 I got an A+ on my English test! 05:13 I wonder if there's any GameMaker-made bullet hell game that's not just complex script and code spam. 04:57 Hello. 05:04 hai Rx2 05:05 http://sandbox.yoyogames.com/games/117035/download TOO MUCH COOODE 05:05 . 05:07 Hmm 05:07 YES 05:07 I got an A+ on my English test! 05:13 I wonder if there's any GameMaker-made bullet hell game that's not just complex script and code spam. 05:26 "Well, the way I did it here was that I made 8 orbs that orbit around the boss (just google for some orbit code), they shoot bullet objects that towards the boss and passing through the boss, going through the other side of the boss, creating the patterns. However, that method is not what you may not want, so instead, you might want to use a time-line to shoot each bullet at a specific angle and time to create more unique patterns." AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 05:26 IT WAS SO OBVIOUS LIKE THAT!? 05:27 /erase_from_esistance (SirBardock); 05:27 *existance 05:27 Nah 05:27 I got a better code 05:28 *Step event SirBardock* 05:28 *If HP < 1 instance_destroy* 05:28 *sets SB hp to 1* 05:28 *punches SB* 05:30 hmm 05:30 *Creates SB* 05:26 IT WAS SO OBVIOUS LIKE THAT!? 05:27 /erase_from_esistance (SirBardock); 05:27 *existance 05:27 Nah 05:27 I got a better code 05:28 *Step event SirBardock* 05:28 *If HP < 1 instance_destroy* 05:28 *sets SB hp to 1* 05:28 *punches SB* 05:30 hmm 05:30 *Creates SB* 05:38 OmG I just made the player's projectiles create a firework effect in destroy event. It's so beautiful. 05:26 IT WAS SO OBVIOUS LIKE THAT!? 05:27 /erase_from_esistance (SirBardock); 05:27 *existance 05:27 Nah 05:27 I got a better code 05:28 *Step event SirBardock* 05:28 *If HP < 1 instance_destroy* 05:28 *sets SB hp to 1* 05:28 *punches SB* 05:30 hmm 05:30 *Creates SB* 05:38 OmG I just made the player's projectiles create a firework effect in destroy event. It's so beautiful. 06:20 Hi 06:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvs6FM53F1U wtf is this? 06:21 skip to 6:08 06:21 it is extra wtf at 6:08 06:22 lel 06:26 Hi 06:26 Hi 06:27 i fkn crashed 06:27 i want a chat tg 06:27 tag 06:28 hashtag 06:28 chat tag 06:28 *gives chat tag* 06:28 masterninja how to get chat tag 06:29 only admins can do 06:29 jeez dude 06:29 everyone knows dat :T 06:30 u are an admin 06:30 :T 06:30 ik 06:30 but im doing smth 06:30 so normal users cant have dem? dangit 06:30 they can have it; but admins need to do it for them 06:30 ooooh 06:31 i need a hastag 06:31 *chat tag 06:31 i want one masterninja 06:31 give me a few minutes then i will 06:31 yaya 06:36 So 06:36 F2P, what should be your chattag? 06:36 wait a second 06:37 that is not a chattag 06:37 it is a postname 06:41 ... 06:31 *chat tag 06:31 i want one masterninja 06:31 give me a few minutes then i will 06:31 yaya 06:36 So 06:36 F2P, what should be your chattag? 06:36 wait a second 06:37 that is not a chattag 06:37 it is a postname 06:41 ... 06:56 Chattags = sstuff/s blike/b ithis/i. 06:59 Hello. 06:59 hai 06:59 omg why is my computer system making weird noises 07:04 https://www.dropbox.com/s/0rt3r8l09t111nu/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-11-26%2017.03.26.png?dl=0 D: 07:33 Hello. 07:35 Hello. 07:42 Hello 07:42 . 07:43 . 06:56 Chattags = sstuff/s blike/b ithis/i. 06:59 Hello. 06:59 hai 06:59 omg why is my computer system making weird noises 07:04 https://www.dropbox.com/s/0rt3r8l09t111nu/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-11-26%2017.03.26.png?dl=0 D: 07:33 Hello. 07:35 Hello. 07:42 Hello 07:42 . 07:43 . 07:57 boop 07:57 Hello. 08:00 http://vocaroo.com/i/s048haVhXNNa 08:00 crappy clarinet test 08:01 Hello. 08:01 MasterNinja321 08:01 Hi 08:01 MasterNinja321 08:01 m8 quickly respond 08:04 Lilgrei 08:04 MasterNinja321 08:04 PINGPINGPING 08:04 PINGPINGPING 08:04 PINGA 08:04 MASTERNINJA321 08:04 COME ON DUDE 08:04 You know what? 08:04 Screw chat hacks. 08:04 I'm out. 08:04 Lilgrei 08:04 MasterNinja321 08:04 PINGPINGPING 08:04 PINGPINGPING 08:04 PINGA 08:04 MASTERNINJA321 08:04 COME ON DUDE 08:04 You know what? 08:04 Screw chat hacks. 08:04 I'm out. 08:07 Whew 08:07 I fixed my PvZGW 08:26 https://www.dropbox.com/s/jhsmtbjanecqzqz/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-11-26%2018.25.45.png?dl=0 08:27 MasterNinja321 08:27 PL0X ANSWER 08:30 I can already make a Touhou-like game! >:D 08:32 Hello. 08:32 Ultimate Destruction! 08:32 Hallo 08:36 orb 08:36 i has a GM problem 08:37 when i try to make stuff happen using ini files, nothing happens 2014 11 26